


Appealing to emotions I simply do not have.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one definitely does NOT believe in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appealing to emotions I simply do not have.

Because he walks free by moving through other people, because he can see through the eyes of others, Rokudo Mukuro knows that Sawada Tsunayoshi keeps the lamp by his window on at night and stays up about two hours later than he’s supposed to, puttering around like he’s waiting for something. He knows, as well, that the Vongola takes every opportunity that comes his way to speak to Chrome, his vessel, and inquire, in a stumbling, roundabout sort of way, if she has “heard anything”. If she knows what Mukuro has been up to. If he’s all right and if there’s anything he can do to help.

 

Chrome, of course, responds accordingly. Ken and Chikusa act as they always have and without Mukuro’s instruction, and by doing so, everything comes to pass as it ought to, every single time.

 

In the dark of his tank he dreams, sometimes, of the first and last time he and Tsuna fought against each other – there had been something striking and almost beautiful, about just how low he had managed to bring the other boy down. The Vongola whelp had been his attempt to study exactly what it was like to rob someone, slowly and totally, of all hope, and for the most part, it had worked. Worked up until the point where Mukuro realized that there really was no killing the hope and sadness in those eyes, no possible means to turn that pleading look into one of absolute hatred.

 

He could pity this boy, remark upon how pathetic it is, that Tsuna still feels something for a person who had deceived him so totally and threatened the lives of all of his friends without an ounce of regret. What happens, instead, is that there’s a bitter taste just underneath Mukuro’s tongue that he simply can’t shake and it carries over, regardless of the fact that he slips from one body to the next as easily as another sheds clothes.

 

Mukuro decides that he will ruin this one someday, pull the world out of the boy’s grasp and break each and every one of those fingers while he’s at it. He will teach him that there are some enemies that exist for the sole purpose of showing self-styled heroes that there’s a particular darkness that they can never obliterate, some villains that one will never be able to reform and befriend. He’ll make sure that the Vongola will understand the price he has to pay, for his purity, carve it nice and round by blowing a hole through that tiny little chest.


End file.
